Gato e Rato
by 0 Iummy-chan 0
Summary: Brincar com o fogo, no inferno não é muito aconselhável. Mas InuYasha e Kagome continuam se desafiando e provocando em lugares não adequados...[COMPLETA]
1. Quem é caça, quem é caçador?

**Brincar com o fogo, no inferno não é muito aconselhável. Mas InuYasha e Kagome continuam se desafiando e provocando em lugares não adequados...**

**Gato e Rato.**

**Capítulo I: Quem é caça, quem é caçador?**

- Humpf! Aquele idiota me paga. Aquilo vai ter troco. Ah! Se vai!

Kagome, uma bela colegial, andava pelos corredores do amplo colégio. Estava procurando inutilmente a sua sala no meio daquele bando de alunos uniformizados.

O seu humor não era dos melhores, com o rosto contraído e borbulhando de ódio, marcava presença com a sua beleza e seus olhos expressivos. E naquele exato momento, ela seria capaz de engasgar qualquer um que ousasse dar mais algum olhar curioso. Pra quem quer que fosse. Ela ou não.

Estava com tanta vontade de enfiar as canetas com as anotações garganta abaixo de qualquer alguém. Só queria um motivo. Mínimo que fosse.

Sua expressão foi se suavizando ao perceber que estava quase chegando no lugar desejado. Enfim sairia daquele aperto vuco-vuco do corredor.

Agradeceu mentalmente por chegar inteira. Com os dois braçinhos, com as duas perninhas, com os dois olhinhos, e com o seu material escolar inteiro.

Parou na frente e apoiou a mão na batente da porta. Respirou fundo e entrou na sala. Indo direto para a cadeira que sempre senta. Ao chegar lá, encontrou Sango lendo algum outro livro.

- O que você está lendo dessa vez?

- Nada de muito interessante. Só mais um livro de psicologia.- retirou os olhos da leitura e fitou a amiga que acabou de chegar.- Bom dia K-chan!

- Hum... Nem tão bom assim Sango-chan.

- Porque?

- Ora porque! Tenho que entregar um trabalho de Biologia depois do quinto período.

- Do professor gostoso? Você não ia falar com ele?

- E fui.- fez uma cara de desgosto - Mas o que eu podia esperar de um asno feito ele? Me tratou super mal. Um grosso.

Sango riu da Kagome. Não adiantava, ela ainda dava em cima daquele professor. Tadinho... Devia está tão confuso. Com Kagome o perseguindo, dando em cima dele. O pobre rapaz deveria está dividido entre a ética e o seu lado "ativo".

- Foi? Não acredito que o InuYasha ainda não se acostumou com algumas perseguições.

- Pouco me importa agora. Só o que eu quero é provar para aquele imbecil que eu posso fazer o trabalho de meia tigela dele. E que não corro atrás só por que ele é quem é!

- E qual o seu plano para terminar o trabalho a tempo?

- Ficar os três primeiros horários e mais o intervalo, fazendo somente o trabalho. No quarto horário eu reviso tudinho. E no quinto período eu me preparo psicologicamente para ter aula com aquele traste.

Sango com muita vontade. Estava sendo contagiante.

- Boa tática de jogo! Mãos à obra. Qualquer dúvida me comunique. Ok?- deu uma piscadela pra ela e virou para o lado. Pois a professora já havia chegado. E começada a ditar.

- Tudo bem. Só não me perturbe.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

O tempo havia passado voando e quando mal percebera já estava na hora de revisar. Como estava muito cansada pediu para que Sango desse uma olhadinha e disse que estava tudo ok.

E passou assim, o Quinto período inteiro se preparando -pra jogar na cara daquele professor de bosta- que fez o trabalho. Como iria rir na frente dele quando ela conseguisse calar a boca dele de um modo satisfatório.

Riu sarcasticamente quando o sinal do quinto horário já havia terminado. Pegou um papelzinho da sua bolsa. Era um rosinha com flores nos cantos e levemente adocicado com o perfume que ela mesma colocava em todas as suas folhas de bilhetes.

Escreveu com uma caneta rosa brilhosa. Com a letra mais caprichada e bem desenhada que conseguia e terminou de dobrar justamente no momento que ele abriu a porta.

Ele deu uma leve olhada pela sala. Mandou alguns ficarem em silêncio e que entregassem os trabalhos de acordo com a ordem de chamada.

Kagome anexou o bilhetinho em meio às folhas e virou para Sango que deu aquele olhar e sorriso de cumplicidade.

Se levantaram e foram em ordem. Ele a encarava fixamente. Ela não desviava do olhar. O desafiava. Andava com o trabalho nas costas, enquanto ele esperava da parte dela um pedido de desculpa por não ter feito o trabalho.

- Higurashi. Gostaria muito de conferir o seu trabalho._"Essa sua carinha de anjo não será suficiente para me comover". _– sorriu travesso no canto dos lábios.

- Desmanche esse seu sorriso **professor**, na verdade não sei se será proveitoso ler um trabalho de 20 páginas somente sobre genética.

Pode perceber que ele ficou impactado. Sorriu largamente, se inclinou sensualmente e devagar pra simplesmente deixar o trabalho.

- Acredite! Gosto bastante de Biologia. Só espero que tenha conteúdo.- ele tentou quebrar o constrangimento que sentia. Aquela visão o deixava com pensamentos impróprios para salas de aulas.

- Ah claro! Conteúdo _nós_ temos...- às vezes se orgulhava das frases de duplo sentido. Dificilmente alguém entenderia. Escolhia muito bem as palavras, a entonação que tinha que dar para cada uma delas e etc... Provavelmente somente a Sango estava entendendo aquelas faíscas.

- É para _isso_ que me dedico o ano inteiro.

- E todas nós percebemos isso. Conteúdo..._"Malhação deve ser praticada com antecedência".-_completou em pensamento.

Ele sabia muito bem do que ela se referia. Ao seu corpo. Sempre que tinha chance o elogiava. Naquele momento ele sentiu um toque de vingança. Já esperava por isso. Mas não tão inteligivelmente formulado.

- Fico muito contente que tenha feito o trabalho.

- Claro que fiz. O senhor gostaria que eu fizesse o quê? Não fizesse o trabalho e depois lhe implorar que me desse um prazo para ser "apresentado"?

- hum...- deu de ombros. Era exatamente isso que ela fez. Só que ele pensou que não tinha feito. – sente-se senhorita. Ainda tem muitos trabalhos para serem recolhidos.

- Ok.

- Enquanto dou uma olhada nos trabalhos, quero que façam as atividades que deixei na aula passada. Em silêncio. Darei a nota dos que já forem corrigidos.

Ouviu um Sim geral, da turma e foi para sua mesa. Pegou o trabalho de Kagome. Gostaria muito achar algum defeito nele, corrigi-la, na frente de todos. Mas o trabalho estava impecável. Sentiu-se frustrado. Virou mais uma página e encontrou um bilhete preso com um adesivo de coração.

"_Professor,_

_Acredite! Eu também gosto bastante de biologia!_

_Principalmente da Anatomia._

_Obs.: Não adianta procurar, pois não achará nenhum erro. O fiz com muito carinho e amor... ahhh! E dedicação, é claro... _

_Ass.: Higurashi."_

Ela havia premeditado as suas palavras. E seus pensamentos também. Isso o deixou mais visivelmente nervoso. Olhou de canto de olho para a aluna, que parecia não se incomodar com a presença dele em sala. Estava cada vez mais desvalorizado.

Virou a cabeça para o lado e pegou outro trabalho. Ainda tinha que dar a nota dela. Não queria dar esse gostinho a ela. Mas o que podia fazer? Ela ainda estava no direito de aluna e não havia abusado de nada. Somente aquele bilhete cheio de ironia. Mas aquilo jamais seria alguma prova concreta.

- Higurashi.- Chamou-a.

- Estou aqui, Taisho-sama.

Olhou a profundamente nos olhos e pode sentir calafrios na espinha por encará-la desse jeito. Ela costumava ser bem mais sensual quando lidava com o perigo. E ela sentia isso quando ele estreitava mais e mais os olhos dourados.

- Você tirou a nota máxima.- falou o mais seco que podia. Se virou e puxou outro trabalho.

Ela fez uma pequena –exagerada- comemoração. Não sem antes dar um olhar de vitoriosa para o Hanyou de cabelos prateados lá na frente.

- Muito obrigada, **professor**.

- Você fez por merecer.- disse ainda de costa.

Ela olhou para Sango, com uma expressão sádica no rosto. E completou em confidencia à amiga:

- Dessa vez sim, professor...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Olá para todos!**

**Lá vem eu com uma nova fic! Me perdoem gente, mas é que eu não agüentava mais com essa idéia martelando na minha cabeça...**

**E eu também sei que disse que o capítulo de "Deveria Acreditar?" Não demorava. Mas é que eu tive que parar e apagar uma boa parte. Por que ainda não fazia parte do que eu queria colocar.**

**Mas já já eu acho um motivo bem legal de ser explorado. Mas eu não vou desistir de nenhuma das minhas fics. E "Convite Para o Paraíso" vai sair um pouquinho depois, só que com uma surpresinha pra vocês.**

**Eu ia colocar o hentai logo agora. Mas não sei. Pq eles ainda não se beijaram, e logo depois vão pra cama. Isso fica meio safado e não é a imagem que eu quero para a Rin. Massss eu vo pensar SÉRIAMENTE NO ASSUNTO... pq essa idéia ainda me tenta...**

**Então é só isso mesmo. Esse foi só um prólogo, esperando a aprovação de vocês. Para essa fic ter continuação. Só que vai ser bem curtinha. Vai ter no máximo uns três ou quatro capítulos. Td mt _light_, nada tão complexo assim... Ok?**

**Então eu já vou!**

**Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins,**

**Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins!**


	2. Nunca é muito eterno

**Brincar com o fogo, no inferno não é muito aconselhável. Mas InuYasha e Kagome continuam se desafiando e provocando em lugares não adequados...**

**Gato e Rato.**

**Capítulo II: Nunca é muito eterno.**

O sinal estridente indicava que a sexta aula já havia terminado. E os alunos teriam uma pausa de duas horas para o almoço, retornariam para as salas e voltariam a estudar. Não era bem um plano que Kagome queria seguir. Mas não podia fazer nada.

Sango iria almoçar fora do colégio com o Miroku. Não lhe restava alternativa do que ficar naquele maldito colégio, passar pelo corredor infernal, e depois voltar com uma ótima disposição para aturar todos os detalhes que Sango estaria determinada a descrever.

O seu inferno monopolizado não ficaria por ai. Notava que o seu professor não fazia questão de ultrapassar os alunos. Sabia que ele não tinha mais nenhuma aula, e provavelmente ficaria naquela sala para explicar algum assunto mal entendido por algumas alunas.

-_ "Fingidas..."_

A verdade é que ele ia ficar sim lá. Esperava o momento que as alunas fossem embora, e falaria à sos com aquela menininha sobre esses bilhetinhos. Mas não tinha tanta certeza se ia poder falar mesmo com ela, pois estava tão empenhada em se espremer para sair que desviou o olhar dela, e passou a se concentrar na pergunta de uma aluna.

- K-chan! Não adianta, você não vai conseguir sair agora. Sei muito bem que você não tem a menor disposição de sair no meio desse povo. Te conheço amiga.

Sango tinha razão.

- Vem, senta aqui comigo. E me faça companhia.

- E o Miroku? Não iam sair do colégio?- disse se dirigindo para a amiga.

Ela estava sentada na mesa do professor, perto da porta. E Kagome sentou-se em cima da mesa. O hanyou percebeu o ato dela. Parecia involuntariamente sexy.

-_ "Tudo nesta menina está me fascinando. Tenho que parar com isso de uma vez por todas. Não dá pra jogar com sedução."_

Meneou levemente a cabeça.

- O Miroku disse que passaria aqui assim que a aula dele encerrar. Até lá o sufoco já terá passado.

- Hum. Ta!

- Você percebeu os olhares dele?- sussurrou, olhando de esguelha para o Inuyasha. – Você não vai pedir explicações hoje?

Kagome sorriu marotamente, negou com a cabeça, não daria respostas, pois ele provavelmente escutaria e ficaria insuportável depois. Com um ar de superioridade. Convencido que era o único que lhe provocava esse sentimento.

Continuavam conversando, sobre assuntos paralelos. Alguns olhares dos dois se cruzavam, um transmitindo ódio, e outro, pura curiosidade e impaciência. Ela tinha que admitir que estava na hora de acabar com esse joguinho.

Jogou os cabelos para trás e Sango viu InuYasha derrubando a caneta da mão. Ela não desistia assim tão fácil, mas a verdade era que nenhum dos dois podiam esconder o desejo. A amiga estava sendo simplesmente natural. E parecia o atrair mais.

- Kagome-chan! Somente assim para lhe ver!- exclamou uma voz conhecida, na batente da porta.

- Kouga?- perguntou ela com um sorriso nos lábios. – Você é que está sumido, M_on'amour._

- Você não me procura mais. - Disse ele com ar teatral.

- _Meu deus! _ Como pude esquecer de vossa adorável pessoa? Explica-me memória minha!- disse levando a costa da mão a testa, descendo da mesa.

Esse ato fez o professor passar a observar a cena. Kouga aproximou-se elegantemente, esticando os braços que Kagome correu. Como nos filmes de cinema.

- Vossa presença é tão importante, que receio em perguntar qual a desgraça aconteceu para dar o ar de vossa graça; ente nós, meros mortais. – Falava teatricamente, com expressividade nos olhos. Kouga se levantou, pegou-a pela cintura e trouxe-a para si.

- Saudades minha cara. – Passava uma mão sobre os cabelos negros dela. Fazia um cafuné gostoso, e ela se aninhava em seu colo.

- Também sentia saudades desse carinho. – os olhares dos três se encontraram. Ela lembrou da brincadeira de antes. E passou a se desvencilhar do corpo dele. – Mas então só vens para consumar o sentimento de solidão em que aqui estou! Se querias ver suplicas nos meus olhos, está se arriscando de se retirar desse local.

Ele segurou sua mão e a fez girar e bater contra ele.

- Na verdade vim aqui só pra te convidar para almoçar. E não para lembrar dos teatros.

Ela deu uma sonora gargalhada.

- Vocês dois sempre foram dois belos dramatizadores. – Sango concluiu parando de olhar o InuYasha que saiu do transe da atuação e se concentrava novamente na explicação.

- E pensar que tudo isso foi só para saírem pra almoçar...- disse Miroku chegando e dando um selinho na namorada.

- Pior é que você não viu as discussões. Às vezes a linguagem se tornavam tão complexa que até demoravam pra entender o que falavam um do outro.

- Mas é que sempre foi divertido brincar desse modo.

- Mas agora não tenho mais do que brincar Kagome. – Falou ele beijando o pescoço dela.

- Então que tal brincar de você parar de me arrepiar!- disse se afastando com destreza.

- Então te provoco arrepios? – Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Quem em sã consciência diria que não?- ela disse com naturalidade. – e que hora voltamos? Por que tenho-

- "Aula de tarde, só saio de noite e não quero perder matéria".Já decorei o seu discurso M_on'amour_.

- Ótimo! Então você já sabe que nem pode pensar em ir a restaurantes com comidas saudáveis.

- Sim claro. Com você, é só porcarias nos Fast Foods.- disse ele girando a chave do carro no dedo.

- Sem nenhuma objeção.

- Desta vez... Eu te conheço Higurashi! Você ainda é M_on'amour._

InuYasha só ouviu uns risinhos abafados saindo pelo corredor. Os planos dele de arrancar dela a verdade, e por um ponto final nessa história já tinha sido derrotada. Viu um aceno da outra menina que estava com ela. E não poderia ouvir se não tivesse a audição tão apurada.

- Não adianta tentar. Não vai conseguir fazer com que ela pare e te escute.

A mesma menina saiu de lá com o namorado. Acompanhando o grupo de meninhinas que estava explicando.

Olhou para fora da janela, viu todos os quatro, correndo pelo estacionamento. Miroku tinha Sango abraçada a ele pela frente, e abria o carro só com uma mão. Os outros dois, continuavam correndo, ela mais na frente. Com algum objeto em mãos. Ele a agarrou por trás, parecia que só ele enxergava a malícia do contato daqueles corpos.

Ela insistia em se esticar entre risos, enquanto ele lhe fazia cócegas, e ela mesmo assim desviava a mão dele.

- O que essa menina está fazendo comigo?- ele se perguntou sozinho.

Afundou as mãos no rosto e se jogou na cadeira. Não acreditava que aquela menina lhe tirou o autocontrole assim tão fácil.

Na verdade, ele não entendeu muito bem o porque dela não dar em cima dele. Estava certo de que ela estaria lá no meio da rodinha, para pedir explicação. Ela sempre estava. E ficou por lá, com conversas sem nexos, sem duplos sentidos, sem nenhum assunto. E depois vem aquele outro que faz a maior cena com ela.

Como via malícia no olhar dele. Sabia que a desejava com os olhos. Ela não ficava encabulada. Aquela amizade que parecia antiga, para ele, parecia uma formação de laços fortes. Dava a impressão de que sempre se viam, e por algum motivo, quebraram a rotina. E ele estava determinado ir mais além.

Não gostava da idéia de ver ela sendo abusada por aquele imundo fedido. Rosnou baixinho.

- Estou enlouquecendo. Só pode ser isso... ela está querendo me suicidar... só pode ser isso!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aquela espera estava sendo sufocante. Esteve no colégio durante o dia inteiro. Não tinha mais aulas naquele dia. Mas arrumou uma forma de permanecer lá. Disse que ainda tinha alguns alunos que estavam com dificuldades na matéria, e que estaria disposto a ficar até a hora necessária.

A verdade toda era que esperava a aula da sala daquela colegial, acabar. Ia dar uma solução ainda naquele dia. Ou noite. Ouviu uns barulhos e murmúrios de conversa do outro lado da porta. A aula já devia ter acabado. Mas os professores tinham regras explícitas para que não deixassem sair ninguém antes do horário.

Bateu na porta e esperou o professor de física aparecer. Observou de longe que os alunos formavam grupos em rodas para conversar.

- O senhor deseja algo Taisho?

- Na verdade sim. Gostaria de falar com uma aluna. Há algum problema se chamá-la para mim?

- Não senhor. Mas prefiro que gaste a sua voz. Sabe como é que é não é? Já não consigo falar com eles em aula, imagine no meio dessa baderna!- falou o velhote risonho.

Deu passagem para que ele entrasse. Parte da turma moveu os olhos para ver quem estava entrando. Alguns nem notaram a presença do professor. Dentre esses alunos estava Kagome. Que ainda ria e gesticulava com as mãos.

Deu três passos adiante e disse com uma voz dura e fria:

- Higurashi Kagome. Venha comigo. Me acompanhe até a sala dos professores.

- Eu professor?- disse ao virar levemente a cabeça e lhe lançar um sorriso inocente.

- Exatamente.

- Mas vou logo lhe avisando que não fiz nada. - disse levantando da cadeira.

- Não está sendo acusada para se defender senhorita.

- Nossa! Eu sei disso **professor**, era só uma brincadeira... Estou me sentindo até em um tribunal.

- Todos sabem exatamente que não gosto de piadinhas.

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Não está mais aqui quem falou! Poxa! Só queria saber sobre o que era.

- Nunca. – enfatizou.

- Nunca, é um advérbio de tempo muito eterno...- sussurrou.

Ele ficou impassível. Ela já não demonstrava a alegria habitual. Estava cabisbaixa. Talvez fosse culpa do ocorrido logo pela manha. A rejeitara de uma forma cruel. A ofendeu.

Ela passou por ele e parou na batente da porta. Girou nos calcanhares e deu um grito para a amiga no local:

- Sango! Por favor, Quando acabar a aula, guarde os meus materiais no meu armário, sim?

Viu um gesto afirmativo da amiga e saiu para o corredor. Ele fez o mesmo. Ela andava apressadamente. Ouvia os passos dele. E enquanto ele dava um passo, ela dava três.

- _"Nunca tenha esperanças de encontrar alguém... Jamais te entenderiam..."_ - ele pensou olhando para frente. Ela estava quase correndo.

-_ "Por que estou com tanto medo dele? Nunca agi assim. Ele deve estar querendo se desculpar, mas eu não quero isso. Eu já me decidi, e isso só vai complicar as coisas pra mim..."_

De repente ela não ouve mais os passos dele e para no corredor. Estava levemente iluminado. Poucas luzes acesas. Já deviam passar das oito da noite. Ainda estava parada mas não ouviu nada. Virou-se para procurar por ele, e teve que se agarrar ao pescoço dele para não cair.

Quem imaginaria que ele estava atrás dela? Parado. Como ela não percebeu ele se aproximando? Estava desnorteada demais para pensar.

Ele aproveitou aquele momento de súbito silêncio. Não havia aulas naquele corredor. Somente os dois. A estudou por minutos. Ela se encantava com o olhar intenso dele. Até que ela quebrou o contato visual.

- Se o senhor não quer n-

Não pode completar, pois ele prendeu as suas mãos no alto da cabeça e lhe prensou na porta da sala dos professores. Ela não esperava ser pega tão facilmente. Estava gemendo. Estava surpresa e extasiada demais para pensar em algo para se defender. A verdade é que não queria. Aqueles beijos no pescoço no colo, estavam lhe levando à loucura.

Ele estava traindo a si próprio. Não pretendia fazer nadinha daquilo. Não devia estar enchendo de beijos o corpo daquela jovem. Sabia que era muito arriscado. Mas aquela menina conseguiu lhe fazer culpado. E naquele momento que ela parou, no lugar que antes ele a rejeitou, parecia refletir, estava com um olhar distante. Havia algo errado.

Mas o caso é que não se conteve e estava dando o que ambos pareciam gostar. Ela desejava isso mais do que tudo. Ele nem sabia que fazia tanta questão de se sentir dominante daquele corpo. A sensação de orgulho e recompensa era gratificante.

Murmuravam palavras incoerentes, sem nexo. Estavam loucos pela boca um do outro. O beijo representava luxúria. Ambos pareciam que rolar naquela parede era uma brincadeira sensacional. Rolavam até chegar na porta e quase caírem no chão da sala.

- Oh! Kagome! Você me descontrola!

- hummmmm!

Um estava agarrando o corpo do outro com brutalidade, as bocas não se desgrudavam. Tanto que os caninos dele, lhe feriam levemente. Mas algo amortecia o corpo. Não sentiam nada. Nem os vermelhos intensos na costa de InuYasha, provocados pelas unhas de Kagome.

Ele passava a mão na barriga dela sensualmente. Lhe arrancava o seu nome com muito prazer embargado na voz. Gostava daquele som! Passou a mão por debaixo da saia dela, tocando na calcinha, seguindo o contorno dela quase que por completo. Ouvia ela gemer mais intensamente.

Ela estava se rendendo muito fácil. Até aquele momento, só havia tirado a blusa dele, enquanto que estava sem blusa, sem saia, desabotoando o sutien. Ele fazia de uma maneira descomunal. Passava a língua pela sua costa sensualmente. Dando leves mordiscadas. Soltava murmúrios de paixão.

Ele de repente parou no ouvido dela, mordiscando o lóbulo e sussurrando:

- Você me fez perder a linha...- trilhou do pescoço aos seios- me enlouquece só com esse olhar...- envolveu um mamilo com a boca, e brincava com o outro na mão. – e me faz delirar só de pensar em te desejar...

Ela sentia há muito tempo o membro rígido dele. Somente naquele momento ela pode ver como estava realmente. Completamente ereto. Ele gemia quando encostava alguma parte nela. Somente se deixava levar. E o seu interior lhe mandava despi-lo.

E fez o que queria. Prensou ele no sofá e tirou o cinto de couro. Ele arregalou os olhos. Mordia os lábios para controlar o gemido. Ela acariciava por cima da calça o membro dele. Ele a obrigou a tirar a roupa. Agora estava completamente nua enquanto ele estava só de cueca.

Ele estava deslumbrado. Ela era perfeita de corpo. Agia como uma deusa do sexo.

- Agora sou eu quem vai lhe torturar InuYasha!- disse calmamente, e caminhou até ele.

Retirou a cueca apertada. E admirou o tamanho do pênis dele. Não por muito tempo. Ele empurrou a cabeça dela para si e ela o envolveu com a boca. Ele gemeu incrivelmente alto. Parecia mais um rugido.

Rapidamente, a virou de lado e acariciou a sua parte sensível. Já estava completamente úmida. Ela gemia entre dentes e com o seu membro na boca. Aquilo sim, era mais gostoso ainda. Ele lambia a área genital dela com prazer. Beijava com carinho. Simulando lábios, dava leve selinhos.

- Ahhhh!- ela gemia quando ele aprofundava a língua.

Depois se cansou e deixou ele lhe proporcionar mais prazer.

Esteve à beira da loucura quando ele movimentava os dedos dentro dela. E decidiu acabar com essa tortura.

A arrumou melhor no sofá espaçoso. Começou a trilhar beijos por todo o corpo, começando pela testa, depois pela bochecha, pelo pescoço. Prendeu um pouco mais o tempo nos lábios. Voltavam a se beijar como loucos. Passou a diante. Pela barria, ventre, e enfim a encarou nos olhos.

- Me deixe possuí-la. Seja minha. – disse com um fio de voz rouca.

- só... só... des... dessa vez InuYashaaaaaaaa!!!!- gritou novamente.

- Só agora não! Quero que seja minha para sempre!- bradou e abriu as suas pernas.

Começou a penetração. Lentamente. Para não machucá-la. Ela reclamava de um pouco de dor. E ele se controlava. Queria acelerar o ritmo. Se continha com estocadas fundas.

- Ma- maissssss! Quero maaaaaaaissss Inuyashaaa! Me dê mais!

Ele aumentou o ritmo. Enlouqueciam juntos. Ele mordia a boca com força enquanto segurava os quadris dela e investia. Ela arqueou mais a coluna e movimentavam-se com muita intensidade.

Sentiam que o clímax chegaria logo. E estavam relaxados e estáticos. O prazer os invadiu como uma onda e ficaram do mesmo modo. Até que não agüentavam o tremor da sensação, gemeram em uníssono.

Arfavam em busca de ar. Caíram sobre o corpo do outro, abraçados e respiravam aceleradamente.

Inuyasha acariciou os cabelos negros, depositando um beijo estalado na testa. Um gesto meigo de carinho.

- Há algo errado? – ele perguntou enrolando uma mexa nos dedos.

- Hã? Por que? Não tem nada não!- disse afastando um pouco a franja prateada que caia nos olhos dele. O Abraçou novamente. Era realmente bom ficar assim.

- Sinto que tem algo para me contar.

- Você é que me trouxe aqui para conversar, mas, não sei o que aconteceu com toda aquela história.

- hum... não tem mais importância. Iria fazer a coisa mais idiota da minha vida.

- O que?

- Te afastar.

Ela manteve o olhar distante.

- Mas eu não posso desistir da paixão que me persegue.

- E se fosse eu que desistisse?

- Você não faria isso. Não me castigaria assim.

Ela se aninhou mais nele. Passava a desenhar riscos imaginários com as unhas no peitoral.

Com a mente vaga.

- Você não me abandonaria. Não podemos continuar assim, e nós dois teremos que ser fortes. - ele disse com ternura. Pronunciando entre os lábios dela.

- Nós dois... – repetiu vagamente. Não se dava nem conta do que pensava. – _"Nós dois teremos que ser fortes InuYasha... Sinto em te dizer adeus, mesmo que você não saiba".- _completou em pensamento.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto pálido. Desfez-se nas madeixas prateadas.

Ele pousou levemente os dedos pelo caminho que a lágrima fez, secou lentamente.

- Teremos que ser forte. Mesmo que o amor nos consuma. Não podemos nos arriscar a nos separar. Te desejo demais...

-_ "Deseja? Só me deseja... o meu corpo. Não sou eu. Não a Kagome pessoa que sou... Não sou eu quem ele quer. E sim as curvas, do meu... do meu corpo".- _chorou mais compulsivamente. Se levantou e catou as roupas.

Se vestiu rapidamente. InuYasha não teve tempo nem para entender direito.

- Aonde vai? Me conte o seu problema. Eu sei que esconde algo de mim!- a pegou pelo pulso - Não saia por ai e me deixe assim! Vamos! Sente-se e me conte. Te imploro que não me deixe assim!

- Esse é o problema! Dá sua parte só existe desejo!- puxou o braço com violência.

Bateu com força a porta atrás de si e sumiu pelo corredor. Não estava mais por perto quando ele se arrumou.

E aquele cheiro da lágrima em seu cabelo o decepcionava. Se tornou alguém que mais repudiava. Se tornou um aproveitador.

- Nunca é realmente muito eterno, minha Kagome... – sussurrou só no corredor.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Oieeeeee pessuuuuu!**

**Hello! Como estão tds? Estão bem? Estão relaxados? Sem nenhuma bolinha de gude na mão para me acertar?**

**Sei q fiz mal em acabar com td o clima na melhor hora. Sei q fiz mt mal mesmo! Perdoem-me!**

**Vcs repararam? Meu primeiro hentai! Não ficou lá como eu imaginava. E parece bem mais curto de quando eu pensei. E sem falar q não teve mts diálogos... Perdoem essa pobre alma! Plx! Sei q não é um hentai legal, mas quebra o galho neh?**

**Estou sem comentários sobre as respostas das reviews! Estou super feliz!!! Mt mt mt mt mt mesmo! Nas minhas fics favoritas claro! Estou super emocionada por estarem gostando! Agradeço a todos os que lêem!**

**Mas espero que nessa fic não ocorra o mesmo o que aconteceu com "Convite para o paraíso". Tive um certo probleminha com um anônimo, que não só me ofendeu, como ofendeu outras pessoas. Realmente não entendo o porque de tanto alarde, pois eu nunca tive nada contra ninguém! Justamente no capítulo que mais me trouxe gratificação em postar, mais me dediquei, mais me superei, aparece do nada alguém xingando td mundo! E falando mentiras! Eu NUNCA, nunca pedi uma review em nenhuma fic minha! Nenhuminha. Sei que nunca é mt eterno, mais eu garanto! Isso fica chato... Mas o caso é que eu já consegui 60 reviews, em torno de 22 no mesmo capítulo, até agora. E sei que ninguém lá é falso! Tds são carinhosas e amorosas comigo! Sei que não me entregaria assim de corpo e alma para algo que não me agradasse... **

**Espero que "uma pessoa mt decepcionada", não apareça por aqui tbm! Se quiser, apareça. Não me importa sab! Sei q são as pessoa verdadeiras as quem me apóiam!**

**Mas vamos deixar os problemas pra lá e finalmente explicar por que Infelizmente não poderei responder as reviews hoje:**

**Acontece que eu vi em uma fic, que na nota, a autora disse que ficou sabendo que estava proibido responder as reviews na nota. Obviamente eu me revoltei. Vcs podem estar pensando que é por preguiça. Mas não é mais não! Juro! Da-me prazer interagir com vocês! Mas não falaram nada sobre agradecer a todos! E juro que vou procurar me informar sobre essa situação. Realmente não gosto de ficar sem responder. Parece q falta parte do capítulo. Mas eu juro q no próximo capítulo eu respondo. Todas! Sendo proibido ou não. Eu sei q não vou me conter. E eu vou responder parcialmente umas perguntas... pq eh chato não interagir...**

**Então lá vão os agradecimentos: Gheisinha Kinomoto, Isabella**(e você tbm é das minhas. Espero não decepcioná-la com o hentai... E vc sabia q tem o nome da minha melhor amiga?)**, Ale**(eu já consegui fazer um trabalho de 10 páginas em 4 aulas... hehe), **Neiva, Macah Potter, Uchiha Kayra, Maya Yor**u(obrigada por acompanhar CPP! Apareça sempre por lá ok**?), mk-chan160**(já teve o hentai agora neh? Hehe, espero que esteja pelo menos legalzinhu...), **Angel Love dreams**(Obrigada mesmo pelo seu apoio nas 2 fics! As suas reviews caíram como uma luva no momento.

**Preciso falar que agradeço a todos os que lêem? **

**Axu q naum neh?**

**Obrigada!**

**Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins, Bjikins!**


	3. Se você fugir, eu te procuro

**Brincar com o fogo, no inferno não é muito aconselhável. Mas InuYasha e Kagome continuam se desafiando e provocando em lugares não adequados...**

**

* * *

**

Gato e Rato.

**No capítulo anterior:**

_- Esse é o problema! Dá sua parte só existe desejo!- puxou o braço com violência._

_Bateu com força a porta atrás de si e sumiu pelo corredor. Não estava mais por perto quando ele se arrumou._

_E aquele cheiro da lágrima em seu cabelo o decepcionava. Se tornou alguém que mais repudiava. Se tornou um aproveitador._

_- Nunca é realmente muito eterno, minha Kagome... – sussurrou só no corredor._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Capítulo III: Se você fugir, eu te procuro.**

Sango estava correndo entre os corredores da escola. Já estava tarde, mas aquele assunto não podia passar em branco, nem dia. Sabia que Inuyasha ainda estava pelo colégio. Na ala do cursinho, provavelmente estendendo o turno como sempre fazia.

Viu uma porta semi aberta, iluminada, algumas pessoas já estavam no corredor e um relativo murmúrio dentro da sala. Não pensou duas vezes e adentrou correndo e gritando furiosa:

- LONDRES! LONDRES! Seu imbecil! Não vê o que provocou? Ela quer ir para Londres!

Inuyasha parou de conversar com uma aluna e viu Sango bufando na porta. Não ouviu bem o que ela disse, parecia que era algo sobre Kagome.

Alguns alunos ficaram calados, observando o ódio da Sango. Alguns davam assovios, a chamavam de gostosa. Mas naquele momento pouco importava. Miroku não estava por perto. Só sabia que sentia muita raiva.

Foi até a mesa do professor, cerrou os punhos e bateu com muita força.

- Algum problema senhorita Sango?

- Todos seu idiota!

- Você não tem respeito?

- Dobre a língua para falar de respeito. Você sabe muito bem que não tem moral para falar sobre tal assunto.

Inuyasha a puxou pelo braço, levou-a para um canto, e os alunos já entenderam que era para sair de perto.

- Me conte o que diabos deu em você para entrar assim na sala e falar um monte de asneiras! E eu juro que se você não tiver uma boa justificativa, eu providenciarei para que sofra as devidas conseqüências.

Sango coçou a cabeça com tanta impaciência. Ele era realmente um imbecil. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido?

Com certeza não! E se não tomasse uma providencia logo, ela mesma tomaria conta para que ele sofresse as devidas conseqüências.

Viu que finalmente estavam sozinhos na sala e resolveu abrir o jogo:

- A Kagome escreveu uma carta. Pediu para um mensageiro entregar, mais ela não esperava que a carta chegasse ainda hoje. Deixou uma para mim e outra pra que lhe entregasse. – estendeu um envelope azul claro com a escrita dela. – Leia a minha antes e depois faça o que ela me pediu. Acredito que assim você entenda melhor.

Ele olhou desconfiado para Sango que permanecia impaciente. Queria saber sobre Kagome. Ela havia faltado nos últimos três dias. Não teve chances de entrar em contato e pedir uma explicação.

Por fim abriu o envelope e começou a ler.

_30/04/2007_

_Sango-chan,_

_Minha querida amiga, sei muito bem que você não vai me perdoar por fazer essa loucura. Se te conheço, você provavelmente vai me ligar e querer uma excelente explicação, né?_

_Você sabe que recebi um convite para estudar no exterior, e também tenho certeza de que você lembra que eu recusei. Assim como Kouga. _

_Não queria ir para Londres e deixar tudo o que eu mais prezava. Você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe que eu não desisto fácil das coisas. Mas cheguei a um ponto onde compreendi que nada do que eu queria, fazia sentido. Tudo era uma loucura._

_Kouga finalmente conseguiu abrir meus olhos. Me fez entender que não fazia sentido sofrer por alguém que não me dava valor. Mas é claro que ele não sabia quem era, nem sabia nada sobre o que aconteceu. Mas colocando os pingos nos is, realmente notei que fiz tudo errado._

_Não quero me sacrificar novamente, e por isso menti sobre os exames. Não tenho nenhum problema de saúde. Eu precisava faltar para acertar os últimos detalhes da viagem._

_Não mereço o seu perdão. Não teria coragem para olhar na sua cara agora. Mas eu só quero que saiba que você é muito especial. Foi uma mãe para mim. Cuidou, zelou e me protegeu dentro das suas possibilidades. E Não quero que você esqueça que eu te amo muito! Amor que duas irmãs tem. Você é a irmã-mãe que eu nunca tive._

_Te Adoro, beijos._

_PS: Quero que você entregue o envelope vermelho para o Inuyasha. E tente não matá-lo. Tem uma carta para o Miroku também, mas eu já enviei. Não se preocupe com nada viu?_

**I'm not a perfect person**

**There's many things I wish I didn't do**

**But I continue learning**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so, I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita

Tem tantas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer, mas não fiz

Mas eu continuo aprendendo

Eu não pretendia fazer aquelas coisas com você

E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir

Que eu apenas quero que você saiba)

Por um instante, o semblante de Inuyasha ficou impassível. Era impossível de se distinguir se passava algum pensamento, ou sentimento. O seu rosto parecia vazio.

-_ "Maldito lobo fedido! Ele levou a Kagome de mim! Onde era que ela estava com a cabeça para fazer isso?"._

Rapidamente o seu rosto se contraiu e virou bruscamente o rosto para desviar do olhar de Sango. Estava visivelmente irritado, ele estava se controlando. Parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento e tinha que ter uma solução antes que isso acontece.

- Cadê a carta que ela escreveu pra mim?

- Está aqui. – Estendeu um envelope vermelho. – Mas antes de ler, quero que você me prometa uma coisa.

- Qual?

- Que não irá fazer nada impensado. – Sango suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar - Kagome-chan não gostaria nada disso.

- Não se preocupe.

_30/04/2007_

_Inuyasha,_

_Sei que você deve estar se perguntando o porque que eu fiz essa loucura, não é mesmo? É Inuyasha, eu realmente prevejo as suas palavras._

_Se eu te contasse pessoalmente, você me encheria de perguntas, iria querer saber o porque que eu estou fazendo isso, e acabaria por me magoar outra vez. Mas você sabe que a culpa não foi inteiramente sua. Eu te persegui por todo o colégio. Você já estava de saco cheio de mim. Mereci ouvir aquelas verdades._

_As palavras ainda ecoam na minha cabeça e ainda me fazem parar para pensar. Tudo o que aconteceu foi lindo. Exceto na parte da manhã. Nunca vou esquecer desse dia, com todos os seus contratempos. O que você me disse ficou cravado forte no meu coração, ' Você não passa de uma menina que se acha demais' e 'Não me procure, não quero nada com uma aluna idiota', vão ficar sempre lá. Farão parte de mim, para que eu possa tornar uma pessoa melhor. Tentarei não errar em Londres._

_Estou partindo agora à noite, e não sei como ainda tenho forças para escrever essa carta. Não posso falar que é por culpa do cansaço dos preparativos, por que eu estava fazendo tudo quase que automaticamente._

_E eu não posso esconder de você o cheiro das lágrimas, afinal de contas você é um meio-youkai e já sentiu elas em todo esse papel._

_Tenho que lhe explicar logo de uma vez o porque de estar viajando. Bem, Eu consegui uma bolsa de estudos em Londres faz algum tempo, mas tinha recusado. Porem acho que lá é o melhor para mim. Londres deve ser o melhor lugar para eu me refugiar. Vou ficar lá até concluir a faculdade. Pretendo fazer Biomedicina. E sei que para onde vou, é o caminho correto._

_Não terei mais que tentar me concentrar nas suas aulas de biologia quando o que eu queria entender, era a química, ente nós dois. Piadinha besta né? Eu sei. Mas eu não estou em condições nem para sorrir, quem dirá para escrever poesias._

_Espero que algum dia você esqueça tudo o que aconteceu. Siga em frente e me deixe para trás. Somente me perdoe por ter te amado._

_Com carinho,_

_Kagome Higurashi._

- Conseguiu fazer eu me sentir um lixo. – as mãos despencaram para a lateral do corpo, amassou levemente o papel na tentativa de se controlar. – Ela está pedindo perdão por me amar.

- Ela merece o seu perdão Inuyasha? – ele balançou negativamente a cabeça. – Por que?

- Por que eu deveria agradecer a ela por simplesmente ficar do meu lado.

Finamente encarou Sango nos olhos. Ela não precisava ler aquela carta para saber do que se tratava.

Sango olhava no fundo dos olhos e pareceu analisá-lo.

- Você quer que ela vá embora?

- Não.

- Então você realmente gosta dela?

- ...

- Tudo ficaria mais fácil se você tivesse falado para ela antes. Admita pelo menos para mim. Acredite que ficará mais fácil depois para falar com ela.

- Agora não tem mais jeito.

- Tem. Tem se você prometer amá-la. – ele a encarou com súbita curiosidade. – Já cuidei de tudo, sei à que horas o avião vai sair, consegui o plano de vôo, tenho a inscrição dela nas minhas mãos e um táxi à nossa espera. Só depende de você querer impedi-la.

- Você acha certo impedir que ela tenha sucesso na vida?

- Que frase mais careta Inuyasha! Alem do mais, pra que adianta sucesso na vida, se ela não vai ter amor?

Sango chegou perto de Inuyasha e segurou suas mãos.

- O pior pesadelo dela era se tornar que nem os pais. Eles só viviam para o trabalho, e me surpreendo por ela ser o que ela é hoje. E acredito que isso não é o que ela quer.

- O que ela poderia querer então?

- Só alguém que lhe de um porto seguro.

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim

Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

Uma razão para começar de novo

E a razão é você...)

Saiu da sala, deixando o meio-youkai para trás. Não acreditava que ele não faria nada. Era mesmo muito _"Covarde"_.

Um braço a puxou para trás de repente e uma ponta de esperança tingiu o seu coração.

- Não importa pra onde ela vai, só sei que não quero ser trocado por um lobo fedido.

Finalmente conseguiu fazer algo por sua amiga. O seu maior alívio era saber que não seria a única a travar essa batalha. Kouga vs. Inuyasha. Quem venceria?

- _"A Kagome é lógico!"_ - Sorriu e correram o mais rápido que podiam para o táxi. – Ao aeroporto internacional de Tókio. Urgente!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome tinha passado a tarde inteira com Kouga. Estava sendo tediante, e se arrependia amargamente de não ter contado pelo menos para Sango sobre a viagem. Com certeza ela estaria ali para lhe fazer companhia.

Seus pais estavam viajando novamente. Não chegariam no aeroporto a tempo. Mas Kagome não fez questão. Afinal de contas, a mãe e o pai nunca foram figuras presentes.

Somente o motorista estava lá com ela. Ela o considerava um grande amigo. Foi ele quem brincou com ela na infância. Mas ele negava sentar-se na mesa do barzinho em que estavam, pois falava que ainda era um chofer.

- Você é o meu único parente por aqui! Isso sim.

- Bondade sua minha menina...

- Toutosai. Não seja tão formal, todos nós já sabemos da sua relação com a Kagome. Não se intimide comigo. Afinal, eu já sou de casa não é mesmo?

- Exatamente! Sabe que você é tão importante para mim, a ponto de dar a vida. Lhe vejo como um pai. Tento fazer ele enxergar isso há 17 anos.

- Então acho que está na hora de eu usar o meu poder paterno e impor respeito não é mocinha?

Kagome riu. Ele sempre achava uma forma de manter a palavra. O seu sorriso se manteve até a voz mecânica anunciar:

"Ladies and gentlemen, embarkment with final destination London, gate 13. Flight 33516, take-off in 30 minutes "

(Damas e cavalheiros, embarque com destino final Londres, portão 13. Vôo 33516, decolagem em 30 minutos.)

- Está na hora não é minha pequena? – Toutosai perguntou enquanto acariciava os fios de cabelo dela.

- Sim.

Disse isso e se agarrou nas barras o terno da grande pessoa que ela considerava. Enfiou a cabeça no ombro dele e chorou.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

**It's something I must live with everyday**

**And all the pain I put you through**

**I wish that I could take it all away**

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

**That's why I need you to hear**

(Eu sinto muito ter te magoado

É algo que eu devo conviver todos os dias

E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar

Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente

E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas

É por isso que eu preciso que você escute)

- Eu não sei se é o mais certo... Tenho medo... Muito medo. Não quero ficar só por lá. Vou sentir muitas saudades!

- Você vai ter que ser forte minha pequena. Além do mais, você não estará sozinha. – Ela o encarou

Secou algumas lágrimas que ainda estavam por todo o rosto.

- Você não estará sozinha. – fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando Kouga, que assistia a cena em um canto. – Tenho certeza de que este nobre cavalheiro também lhe daria a vida.

- Ficarei do seu lado sempre, Kagome. – Kouga estendeu a mão.

Kagome aceitou a mão de Kouga e naquele momento sentia que não tinha mais volta.

- Vamos para o salão de embarque.

- Sim.

Kagome correu até Toutosai novamente e o abraçou. As mangas da blusa de frio eram maiores que os seus braços. Ela brincava com a pontinha por trás do aperto.

- Diga para a Kaede que eu também a amo muito e que entendo o motivo dela não poder vim. Amo muito você também.

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim

Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

Uma razão para começar de novo)

- Tudo bem menina, não prolongue mais a sua a sua dor...

- Já vou.

Virou e foi correndo ao encontro de Kouga.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inuyasha e Sango desceram do táxi e entraram no aeroporto. No caminho Sango viu Toutosai e o puxou imediatamente.

- Toutosai!

- Senhorita Sango? O que faz aqui?

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu faço aqui. Cadê a Kagome?

- Foi para a sala de espera faz uns 20 minutos. O vôo dela sai daqui a cinco minutos em ponto. Infelizmente a senhorita não chegou a tempo.

Inuyasha se virou e se contorceu de ódio. Tudo estava sendo questão de tempo.

- Claro que não. O avião ainda não decolou! – Sango disse e pegou o celular do bolso. – Papai? Sim, preciso de um favor.

**And the reason is you**

(E a razão é você...)

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the flight 33516, with final destination, London, Will have a delay of 10 minutes. Thanks for understanding".

(Damas e cavalheiros, o vôo 33516 com destino final, Londres, Terá um atraso de 10 minutos. Obrigada pela compreensão).

Aquilo parecia uma brincadeira. Já estava sendo torturante demais ficar ali esperando entrar no avião para desistir de tudo o que viveu ali.

Kagome não conseguia mais agüentar, chorou novamente. E pensava, pensava, pensava. Mas não podia voltar atrás.

- Quero entrar logo e tomar um tranqüilizante. Só me acorde em Londres ok?

- Tudo bem. – Kouga afirmou.

Kagome sentia o coração palpitar. Não estava com toda a certeza de fazer aquilo. Tomou medidas drásticas. O seu coração não estava suportando.

**And the reason is you**

(E a razão é você...)

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- O papai arrumou um jeito de atrasar os vôos Inuyasha. Agora vamos até o balcão da linha aérea e fazer esse check-in urgente!

- Ok!

- Boa sorte garotos!

Correram até o local e por sorte não tinha muita gente. Mas Sango insistiu em furar a fila e para isso fingiu estar passando mal. Com pena todos cederam a vez e os dois começaram a correr de novo, para o portão 13.

Só faltavam 3 minutos.

**And the reason is you**

(E a razão é você...)

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"The passengers of flight 33516 with destination, London, please, to embark in gate 13".

(Os passageiros do vôo 33516 com destino, Londres, por favor, embarcar no portão 13).

- Finalmente chegou a nossa vez. Vamos Kagome?

- Sim.

Kouga a puxou pelos ombros e beijou a sua testa.

- Não tenha medo.

Kagome manteve o olhar distante.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Na entrada para os portões de embarque tinha mais uma fila. Inuyasha não chegaria a tempo. Já fora feito a última chamada para o vôo.

Inuyasha sentiu o coração contrair ao ver ela, passando por uma porta enorme de vidro, detector de metais, para finalmente entrar no avião.

Caiu a ficha! Ela já estava entrando no avião.

- Sango! Lá está ela! Já está entrando! Não vai dar tempo.

- Claro que vai! Só um minuto.

Sango foi para o início da fila, falou com uns senhores idosos que sorriram bondosamente para a menina, e depois trocaram algumas palavras com o guarda.

- Corra Inuyasha!

- Meu jovem! – uma idosa no início da fila o chamou e ele se virou – Vá em frente e tenha fé! Não a deixe partir!

Ele fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e correu novamente até o portão de embarque.

- Espere! Eu ainda tenho que entrar nesse avião!

- Mas a última chamada já foi feita. O senhor terá que remarcar.

- Não! Ela não pode entrar nesse avião.

A aeromoça entendeu por altos, parte da história, presumiu o que estava acontecendo.

- Então corra! Me dê o seu passaporte e corra! Vou pedir para o segurança lá do avião esperar a sua chegada.

- Obrigado!

E ele correu novamente, correu até chegar na porta do avião. Um homem o esperava.

- Senhor Taisho, entre logo e procure o seu lugar. Se acomode pois o avião já vai decolar.

- Não precisarei nem sentar. Só quero achá-la.

**And the reason is you**

(E a razão é você...)

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome afundou na cadeira confortável da primeira classe. Tomou os remédios como queria e massageava a cabeça com as pontas dos dedos.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will have one another small delay, we ask for the understanding of all again. A passenger is embarking. It will be only the time of the room".

(Teremos um outro pequeno atraso, pedimos novamente a compreensão de todos. Um passageiro está embarcando. Será somente o tempo da acomodação).

- Ótimo! Tudo resolveu atrasar hoje!

- Não será muita coisa Kagome. É somente mais um passageiro atrasado. Sempre acontece isso. Se acalme. Tudo vai dar certo.

- Não consigo ficar quieta.

- Controle a sua ansiedade. – ela se virou na poltrona para encará-lo melhor.

Kouga apertou a mão dela entre as suas. Queria passar um pouco da tranqüilidade que tinha.

- Você vai ver como vai dar tudo certo lá.

- Espe- não terminou porque viu alguém que jamais pensaria em estar naquele local. – Não é possível!

Kouga olhou para as mãos dela brancas. Ela ficou pálida.

Kagome não desgrudara os olhos do novo passageiro. Não acreditava que era ele.

Kouga olhou para a direção que Kagome observava. Ficou tão perplexo quanto.

A figura parecia ofegante, suada e passava os olhos lentamente pelo local.

Os olhares finalmente se encontraram. Um misto de alegria e alivio o invadiu. Ele não conteve o grito:

- Kagome!

Ele correu, e a abraçou. Abraçou forte. Tinha medo de que ela fugisse dali, daquele abraço.

- Finalmente! Finalmente te encontrei!

**I'm not a perfect person**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita

Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você

E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir

Que eu apenas quero que você saiba)

Kagome estava chocada demais. Não estava entendendo tudo aquilo. Inuyasha estava na sua frente, lhe abraçando, dizendo que a encontrou.

A única coisa que tinha certeza era de que ainda estava viva. Tinha certeza que não teve um infarto, pois sentia o seu coração palpitar forte por debaixo da pele.

- Não fuja mais assim, não fuja mais de mim.

Ela ia desfazendo lentamente do abraço, olhava em seus olhos, e viu resquícios de lágrimas por cima da pele.

Não conseguia proferir sequer uma sílaba. Não tinha plena certeza de seus movimentos. Não sabia se tinha firmeza o suficiente para apertar as mãos. Mas naquele momento, ela só queria sentir...

- Não entendo Inuyasha...

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso agora, eu só quero que você me prometa que não vai fugir.

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim

Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

Uma razão para começar de novo

E a razão é você...)

- Não, eu não sei... Eu... Quero dizer... Bem... Ainda tenho um futuro pra mim lá, Londres está me esperando.

- É isso mesmo Kagome! Não sei o que esse cara de cachorro está fazendo aqui, mas eu sei que só é para arruinar o seu futuro Kagome. Tirem esse idiota daqui! – Kouga exclamou alterado, estava correndo o risco de perder a chance de conquistar de uma vez por todas a Kagome.

- Pare de falar asneiras lobo fedido! – Inuyasha replicou –Se estou aqui é para ajudar a Kagome! Jamais quis prejudicá-la!

- Ah! Claro, então passar a noite com ela faz parte do pacote do conserto?

- Do que você está falando?

- Ora! Ora! Não seja tão hipócrita. – Olhou desafiadoramente – Sou um Youkai, Inuyasha, você acha que eu não notaria? Seu maldito cheiro está impregnado nela.

Kouga avançou para cima do Inuyasha, segurou pelo tecido da camisa, e o imprensou contra o chão. Começou a bater!

Kagome sentiu o chão sumir aos seus pés. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rapidamente que não teve tempo para pensar. Mas não podia ficar ali parada, Kouga estava batendo em Inuyasha, e ele o chutava, estava uma confusão aquele corredor.

Ela se levantou e gritou, tentava em vão parar com a briga. Chorava e pedia para que não fizessem mais aquilo, mas não adiantava em nada. Estava em desespero, quando de repente apareceram três seguranças e várias aeromoças.

Finalmente aquela confusão estava acabando. Os seguranças contiveram Inuyasha e Kouga. Estavam retirando os dois do avião e ela estava nostálgica.

- Não estou me sentindo bem.

- Calma Kagome. Vamos sair daqui. O avião atrasou demais e vão partir. Vamos, eles já estão levando o Inuyasha e o Kouga.

- Sango? É você mesmo ou eu já perdi os sentidos? Eu não acredito em tudo o que está acontecendo.

- Eu sei. Fique calma, você ainda não está em um universo paralelo. Fiz o possível e o impossível para que esse avião não decolasse.

- Eu não duvido. Mas eu não entendo como vocês conseguiram montar toda essa confusão.

– Nem queira saber!

Kagome baixou o olhar, limpou uma lágrima com a costa das mãos.

– Mas será que tudo valeu a pena? Isso tudo vai dar certo Sango?

- Vem. Vamos sair logo daqui. – A puxou para o corredor de vidro que dava para o saguão de embarque. – Acredito que o que fiz, foi o correto. Não saiu tudo muito bem planejado, mas... – virou para a amiga e se sentou – Mas, eu não podia deixar você ir embora sem saber direito o que fazer.

- Nada do que planejei deu certo.

- Fugir não é um plano. Fugir é uma alternativa.

Apertou as mãos da amiga entre as suas. Estavam geladas e sem vida.

- Acredite que tudo até agora foi uma loucura. Também não tenho a menor idéia de como cheguei com Inuyasha até aqui. Sou incapaz de descrever qualquer coisa. Acho que o amor de vocês dois é tão grande, que me cegou também.

As duas riram juntas.

- Sango, será que tudo o que estou vivendo tem algum propósito?

- Hum hum.

- Qual?

- Encontrar a sua felicidade.

- Felicidade?

- Sim. Você não viu o desespero do Inuyasha quando leu as cartas. Mas eu vi, e posso afirmar que não teria armado toda essa loucura se não tivesse visto um mínimo que fosse de sentimento. Não pude simplesmente passar por cima disso.

- Obrigada Sango. Muito obrigada. Eu estava atordoada... Nada está indo como eu queria.

- Graças a Kami-sama! – sorriu para a amiga. Como ela ainda podia ter um pingo de humor ainda?

- Me perdoa por ter desistido?

Sango sorriu com o desabafo da amiga. Lembrava de quando ia uma para a casa da outra e passavam a noite comendo brigadeiro, falando inutilidades e confissões. Lembrou de uma frase que sempre gostavam de repetir perto da prova.

- Você lembra daquela frase que ficava sempre no final de cada prova? Tudo no fim dá certo... Se não deu certo,

- É porque ainda não chegou ao fim. – Kagome completou.

- Então pare com essa cara de choro e vamos procurar saber pra onde levaram os meninos?

- Ok! – Sango beliscou de leve a bochecha de Kagome, se levantaram e voltaram a andar.

Já estava mais encorajada. Não devia temer uma nova conversa. Talvez... As novidades poderiam ser uma das melhores.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inuyasha e Kouga haviam sido detidos. Estavam em cabines blindadas e separadas, por segurança. Não que os dois fossem inteiramente agressivos, mas é que as atitudes deles estavam beirando ao infantil.

- Kagome-chan, eu posso pagar a fiança. O advogado já está chegando e não terão problemas. Quanto a você, eu sugiro que escolha um dos dois para que seja solto primeiro. Assim, não corremos o risco deles se matarem em mais uma briga infantil.

- Infantil? – indagou o chefe do departamento de segurança, alterado – A senhorita achou essa algazarra toda, infantil? – arqueou uma sobrancelha – Acho que devo revogar na minha decisão quanto à fiança!

Sango revirou os olhos e bufou.

Aquele dia definitivamente não estava sendo relaxante! Desde que soube que Kagome pretendia sair do país, não teve mais descanso. Correu de casa pra escola, aeroporto, saguão, avião, departamento de segurança. E ainda vinha um imbecil querendo sair por cima. Estava preste a explodir! Será que ninguém via isso?

Passou os dedos pelos cabelos nervosamente. Quem visse pensaria que ela era uma maníaca, prestes a escolher a sua vítima. Virou na direção do chefe e apontou o dedo acusadoramente para o velhote gordo escondido atrás da cadeira.

- Só se o senhor for homem o suficiente para largar essa cadeira e vim até a minha frente e repetir. Sabe, eu ultimamente venho tendo várias crises nervosas e não tenho muito controle sob as minhas ações. De certa forma, isso acaba afetando a minha audição. Mas eu creio que não entendi nada errado não é mesmo?

O homem só balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Estava petrificado de medo da morena de melenas castanhas.

- Não senhorita. Eu... eu... Só fiz uma brincadeirinha. Haha.

- Hum. Ok! Eu realmente preciso voltar a minha psicóloga. – Abriu um sorriso sereno – Obrigada.

- De nada.

Kagome levantou da cadeira e chegou até a mesa.

- Senhor Yamamoto, muito obrigada por sua gentileza. Creio que demos muito trabalho para um dia só. – Fez uma leve reverência. – Peço que liberte Inuyasha primeiro. Mas lhe imploro que os dois não saibam de nada. Diga a Inuyasha que tem que dar um depoimento.

O chefe sorriu bondoso e foi caminhando até a porta.

- Claro senhorita. Será um prazer. E espero que as suas amizades saibam absorver pelo menos três por cento da sua educação.

Saiu do local e as duas ouviram passos firmes se distanciando.

- Kagome-chan?

- Sim? – a amiga olhou.

- O que será que ele quis insinuar?

Kagome prendeu a risada.

- Talvez seja melhor não entender.

Sango amarrou a cara. E soltou um muxoxo. Murmurou mais alguns palavrões que nem mesmo Kagome conhecia e finalmente se acalmou.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Delinqüente Inuyasha.

- Sim, capataz!

- Deixe as gracinhas para a forca. Você vai sair para depor.

- De novo?

- É o que parece não é?

- Qual foi o problema com o primeiro depoimento? Aquele delegado não anotou as pausas da minha respiração? – falou sarcástico.

Inuyasha foi puxado da cabine de segurança, foi algemado e conduzido. Deu uma espiada para o lado. Kouga rondava a cela de um lado para o outro. Parecia gritar, mas as cabines eram também a prova de som.

- _"Lobo fedido e idiota!"._

- Ande!

- Calma! Não vou fugir.

- Você não seria tão estúpido a esse ponto.

- Por que não seria?

Chegando na porta que ligava o corredor principal com as cabines de segurança, sentiu os pulsos livres.

Olhou para o guarda que passou por ele e abriu os cadeados do portão azul. Entreabriu deixando uma fresta de luz amarela iluminar um pedaço da parede branca. Sentiu um cheiro invadir o ar.

- Por que acho que você não seria estúpido o suficiente para deixar esta garota para trás.

Abriu a porta por completo e revelou uma figura que encarava o chão e brincava com a pontas dos pés, apertando nervosamente os dedos e cobrindo a saia de pregas com o casaco de moletom maior que os seus braços.

- Você está livre rapaz.

- Kagome?

Ela levantou ao pouco os olhos e encontrava dificuldade para sustentar o olhar diante dele.

- Sim? - Estava inquieta. Repuxava mais os mangas do casaco.

Ele passou pelo portão e desintegrou o vácuo que tinha entre os dois. Puxou-a contra si e beijou os seus cabelos. Afastou a cabeça do tórax dele e encontrou forças para fixar os seus olhos nos dele.

- Você quer me fazer o favor de explicar o que vocês aprontaram desde que chegaram nesse aeroporto? – Kagome perguntou brincalhona.

- Acho que o sigilo seria menos agressivo para a minha imagem. – Ele respondeu aliviado.

**I've found a reason to show**

**A side of me you didn't know**

**A reason for all that I do**

(Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar

Um lado meu que você não conhecia

Uma razão para tudo que eu faço)

Kagome suspirou.

- Era o que eu temia.

- O que?

- Ninguém querer me falar à verdade. – começou a andar do lado do meio-youkai – Acho que precisamos conversar, não?

- Mais do que tudo! – a abraçou pela lateral do corpo e sussurrou no seu ouvido – Fico feliz por você não ter ido embora. Você não sabe o medo que eu tive de não tirar você daquele avião...

- Se ele tivesse decolado, eu mandava o piloto voltar.

- E como faria isso?

- Do mesmo modo que a Sango ameaçou o chefe da segurança, se ele não libertasse você.

- Com as crises psicóticas?

Ela o olhou e o abraçou também

- Hum rum.

- Ela realmente não parecia bem. Não duvidaria dela se fosse ele!

- Quer parar de falar assim? Não acho que ela tenha feita tanta coisa assim.

- Ela só fez os vôos atrasarem.

Voltaram a caminhar. Estava indo para a lanchonete da praça de alimentação.

- Foi ela? – Kagome estancou?

- Sim. – Ele a puxou para fora do departamento. – Não na verdade... Hum... Bem, acho que ela foi a responsável.

Encontraram Sango no caminho conversando com o advogado. Miroku havia chegado também e estava ao lado de Sango para saber dos detalhes e confortá-la.

- Me lembre de agradecer ao Senhor Taijia.

Mas o que realmente importava era que estava tudo se encaixando. Tudo em volta de si parecia fluir com a mesma harmonia. Chegando na lanchonete, Inuyasha foi um perfeito cavalheiro, lhe estendeu a mão e ofereceu a cadeira.

- Você sente essa vibração? – ela perguntou acabando com o suco do seu copo.

- Qual?

- Essa da felicidade das pessoas a nossa volta.

- Hãn?

- Esqueça. Você é um homem.

- E o que que tem?

- Vocês são uns insensíveis! Jamais percebem nada sobre sentimentos!

- Você é que imagina.

Kagome se calou. Inuyasha ficara mudo de repente. Tinha cutucado na conversa. Ela não queria que fosse tão cedo. Não queria parecer ansiosa.

- Eu acho que falei demais, não foi?

- Não. Nós dois temos que conversar sobre isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Não se preocupe tanto assim Inuyasha. Não foi nada.

- Nada? – Ele se virou para ela chocado. – Nada, Kagome?

- Bem...

Ele a segurou pelos ombros e a trouxe para mais perto de si.

- Eu quase te mandei para Londres.

- Não foi você!

- Claro que fui eu sim! Hoje ainda invadi um aeroporto, furei duas filas e invadi um avião, além do mais, fui preso.

- Você listando desse jeito...

- Mas nós temos que enxergar que tudo isso só aconteceu por que eu cometi uma burrice.

- A culpa não foi toda sua Inuyasha... – Kagome desvencilhou a mão para poder ter coragem de continuar. – Eu que comecei a te perseguir. Se eu não tives-

- Então você está arrependida? – Inuyasha a interrompeu.

Inuyasha fez menção de se levantar, e Kagome empalideceu.

- Não! Jamais! – Ela se desesperou a dizer e puxá-lo pra que não se movesse. – O que eu quis dizer, era que se eu tivesse guardado só para mim, teríamos poupado tanto sofrimento.

- Mesmo que pra isso fosse necessário sacrificar a sua felicidade?

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior. Estava jogando alto demais. Não queria por tudo a perder. Conseguiu o tesouro mais valioso de sua vida.

Inuyasha estava a seu lado, discutindo sobre tudo o que aconteceu entre eles. Estava receosa em perguntar demais. Mas teria que arriscar.

- Na verdade nem sei se o que teremos daqui para frente será felicidade.

Recostou a cabeça no braço que ainda apertava. Cada vez mais forte. Inuyasha ficou parado e ela sentiu por alguns instantes, os músculos dele se contraírem de surpresa.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo, mas a franja cobria os olhos dele.

- Então existe alguma possibilidade de que tudo isso tenha sido em vão?

Kagome respirou fundo e começou a se sentir aliviada.

- _"Graças a Kami-sama, fui eu quem entendi tudo errado"._- Kagome sorriu e se levantou para pular nos seus braços.

Inuyasha a recebeu calorosamente. Todos na praça de alimentação os olhavam o casal que giravam abraçados lá no meio da lanchonete.

- Só existe se você quiser. – Kagome respondeu com biquinho.

- Então isso nunca vai acontecer.

- Então me prove!

- Não precisava nem pedir!

Inuyasha a puxou para um beijo quente. A inclinou para trás e a puxou para a posição normal tão rápido que desgrudou os lábios dos dele.

Kagome viu por cima do ombro de Inuyasha, três rostos conhecidos. Sango e Mirou, abraçados e Toutosai que lhe fazia um gesto positivo com o polegar. Ela somente piscou.

- Pra quem você piscou?

- Para as pessoas que mais me apoiaram nessa vida. Além de você é claro!

Saiu correndo de Inuyasha até as escadas, quando sentiu duas mãos fortes puxarem-na contra o seu abdome.

- Prometa nunca mais tentar me deixar... – Inuyasha sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Prometo. Jamais deixarei o minha razão de viver.

Colou os lábios com um ato simplório.

- Nunca mais! – Inuyasha sussurrou entre os lábios enquanto subia a escada com a Kagome pendurada em si.

Jurava poder escutar alguma música daquelas dos filmes de final feliz. Não sabia se estava realmente louca, ou se finalmente foi para um universo paralelo; mas se estava com inuyasha, onde se localizava, não tinha a menor importância.

**And the reason is you**

(E a razão é você...)

**0-0-0-0-0-0 **The End** 0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Konnichiwa mina-san!**

**Ogenki desu ka?**

**Espero que bem!**

**Eu finalmente acabei com Gato e Rato. Me sinto super realizada. Pois foi um projeto que tomou um rumo muito parecido com a minha vida pessoal. Apesar de que quando eu comecei a escrevê-la não tinha realmente nada a ver.**

**Acho que toda escritora fica muito contente quando acaba algo que escreveu. E eu sinceramente acho que estou sentindo essa emoção. Sei que demorei um pouquinho, mas eu acho que compensei. Esse foi o capítulo mais longo que já escrevi e acho que o mais legal da fic.**

**Só tenho que agradecer a todos por terem dado uma passadinha e lido a minha fic. Agradeço também a todos os que deixaram uma review e Favoritaram.**

**E me sinto na obrigação de dedicar esse capítulo, para "**Angel Love Dreams"** Que me ajudou demais, revisando esse capítulo e por que escutou o meu problema de coração aberto, com dicas que vão ficar para sempre no meu coração.**

**Te amuuuuuuu mininaaaaaaa!!!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do último capítulo dessa fic, que acho que não tem a necessidade de um epílogo ( pois agora estou realmente sem imaginação...) Mas se eu tiver tempo eu faço com todo o prazer! n.n**

**No post passado eu pensava que não podia responder as reviews por aki, mas eu respondi para praticamente todas por recadinhus, huhu, mas hoje eu vou responder todas as do capítulo passado. Foram poucas, mas eu amu todas de coração...**

**Neiva: **O poir de tudo é que eu tenho um professor assim... mas... eh um idiota! Afff, eu tbm sinto a sala de aula esquentar as veses. Hahaha. Bju Fofa! Espero contar com vc sempre!

**Agome chan: **Não termino sempre na melhor parte. Mas era que se eu continuasse, eu iria acabar contando o resto da fic! Hehe. Obrigada por gostar do hentai. Eu também ficaria confusa em ter q desistir dele qndo eu já tinha conseguido tudo. Mas espero que tudo tenha sido explicado e que eu não tenha te matado de curiosidade. Hihi bjinhus! Xauzin! E espero te ver hein?!

**mk-chan160: **Hum! Obigada por me falar do negocinho da proibição mas foi msmo mt a tempo e ngm obedece neh? Hehe fazer o q? Bom, eu não queria mostar o começo que ele tinha reijeitado, era tipo como se eles tivessem tido uma briga e ela tinha ficado p da via. Na verdade, eu não dei muita importância. Só queria que ficasse caro que ela tinha ficado aborrecida com ele. Era só. Mas parece que as energias foram canalizadas para um outro ponto. Huhu... não tinha pensado nisso ainda. Mas era só isso. E obrigada por gostar do hentai. Foi o meu primeiro.

**s2-AngeL LovE DreamS-s2:**Angel!!! Minha pequetita! Como vc vai? Viu? É pra vc esse capítulo! Vc merece isso e muito mais. Tanto esse qnto akele último do Convite para o paraíso. Vc foi uma das q eu mais simpatizei aki. Brigada more! Eu sei q vc eh mt pura e ingênua, mas plx, não dexe q a sua mãe descubra e me mate! Hehehe! Daki a pouco passo lá na sua fic e comento. Finalmente arrumei tempo e já vou ler a sua fic. Me espere por la! Bjinhus e qm eh excelente, é vc!

**Bjokonas!!!! Pra todos! E até a próxima atualização!**


End file.
